


Unhooked

by BloodGutsGlory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is friends outside of trial, F/M, Feng is a queen, Fluffy?, Jake is a good boy, Micheal can be soft, it gets there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGutsGlory/pseuds/BloodGutsGlory
Summary: When trying to look at the brighter side of the situation you and all the other survivors are in, you guys start to have fun.





	Unhooked

Once again here you were. Getting ready for a trial with your friends. You're glad that the Entity called on the survivors that it did because you loved these three. Feng was amazing with generators, Jake was always able to sabotage hooks extremely fast, and David was great at body blocking to give whoever the killer had now, extra time to wiggle out of their grasp. You all smirked at each other as you pulled out a medkit; Jake and Feng pulling out toolboxes and David pulling out a fire cracker. You two were ready to get shit done. Though you all had a little trick up the sleeve to say the least. As you all put your offerings into the fire, they crackled and flared. They floated up and now you could see what everyone had. Yours was kept secret and everyone looked at you confused; you just smirked and winked at them. Jake and Feng both put in Petrified Oak and David put in Vigo's Jar Of Salty Lips. Everything seemed to be going well when it came to offerings.

Finally you were all transported to the trial grounds. Haddonfield. You look around and find all four of you guys together. Feng came up to you and gave you a quick fistbump, realizing what your offering was. You all quickly found a generator, so you Feng and David worked on the generator while Jake worked on hooks around you guys. You quickly started quietly talking about game plans.

"So what are we doing this time around?" Feng asked looking right at you. You smirked at her and David, and would catch Jake up when he joined you guys back.

"So this is a shit whole right? How about we make it a little more fun and try to enjoy this chase huh? I'm fairly certain that we are going against Michael and he likes to stalk until he gets to tier three right? We can't let him get there. So we play the defense game. We all can croutch really fast right? We hide, stay in the shadows. Work on gens and stay together. If someone gets downed we body block immediately. I have adrenaline like Meg so I can take a beating." Feng and David we nodding along as you explained the game plan. Everyone needing to stay close and gen rush. Jake slowly made it back to you guys and confirmed that it was indeed Micheal. Feng caught Jake up to speed on the plan as you guys finished the first gen. Hearing the lovely sound of it roaring to life. You all quickly crouched away and got to the second generator. Feng, being able to see the killer once the gen was finished informed you all that he was walking your guys' direction and advised you all to move to a different gen. This one was just too close.

And that's what you all did, quickly moving to a gen a bit farther away. Feng saw Michael kick the once quickly pumping gen and watched him as he walked in the other direction that you guys were working. You all were quite silent until the heartbeat started to sound. Panicking for a second you all quickly hid. You staying somewhat near Feng and Jake moving by David. You all heard Michael kick the generator and start walking in your guys' direction. Trying you best to stay out of sight you ducked down, hearing the heavy breathing come from Micheal. Luckily he walked right past you all and went to another generator. Sighing in relief you all resumed worked. Jake breaking off to sabotage some hooks around you guys. Jake made a mistake and missed something creating a lot of noise; and once again that familiar heartbeat filled you head. Trying to get away Michael swung at Jake who was trying to crouch away and hadn't noticed how quickly the towering man got being him. Once hearing Jake get hit, you sprinted out of your hiding spot and got in between Michael and Jake; giving Jake time to get to a different hiding spot. You saw Micheal slow and you recognized what he was doing and quickly darted behind a car next to a propped pallet.

As Michael got closer and was almost at you, you quickly slammed the pallet down and hit him right on the head, causing him to get stunned and move away. You ducked into another hiding spot and felt the heartbeat get closer and then start to fade away. 'Dumbass.' You thought, chuckling silently as you regrouped with the others and making sure Jake was okay and healing up yourself. You all giggled at how stupid you looked trying to body block and conversed at how you'd never be as good as David.

Continuing on the generator that you all left, it quickly sprung to life and you moved to a different one. Making quick work of two more and a few more times of body blocking you had one generator left and Michael had yet to hook any of you. Now you all decided to split in half. You and Jake going one way and Feng and David going the other. You all got on a generator and started working but this time, you were all getting a little noisier. Laughing and chatting, confusing Michael on which way to go. Finally he decided to go in the direction of David and Feng. Hearing a scream of pain and fireworks go off right after you heard bursting laughter from the two of them quickly running around. Shortly after the gen you and Jake were working on roared to life and the sound of the exit gates activating alerted everyone on the grounds. You all had a plan for this. You and Feng would keep the Killer occupied as David and Jake worked on the gates. So you quickly sprinted in the direction of the contagious laughter. You passed David who was sprinting in the direction of the exit gate that was in the west, and Jake worked on the one in the east. Everything was going so well. You saw Michael chasing around an injured Feng and you immediately got to distracting. You threw a rock in the opposite direction of Feng and you saw Michael's head snap in that direction. Deciding to take a break from the short black haired girl he walked in the direction of the noise and you sprinted to Feng and made sure she was all healed up. Quickly Michael returned and saw both of you and immediately went for you. You were his obsession; and outside of the trials, his girlfriend. Everyone had pretty much coupled up at this point and everyone had their own special someone to be with. You loved the chases with him. Your busting laughter.

You heard the familiar alarms going off that the exi gate was opening and you and Feng spilt. Feng going west and you going east. of course Michael kept going for you as you sprinted. Bloodlust taking control as he got faster and swung at you, you narrowly missing. You laughed out again and saw Jake waiting at the door for either you or Feng just in case you guys got hit. You quickly waved at him to go through and he nodded, escaping. as you neared the gate, and got right up to the hold you winked at Michael who was close behind and yelled:

"Better luck next time Mikey boy!" cackling as he buring his knife into you but you quickly getting through the threshold that he couldn't pass. Your laughter ringing in his ears as he watched your fading limping form.

Once again you ran into camp, laughing as you, Feng, Jake, and David hugged and celebrated getting out. The others laughed and clapped with you, them having the ability to watch what happened in the trials. Jake pat your back.

"I heard you yell at Michael, did you taunt him?" He asked as he brought you to the fire and began to patch up you arm. Sure the Entity put you back together when you were sacrificed or killed but when injured you had to take care of that shit on your own. You nodded in response, laughing as he chuckled and shook his head. You giggled more and talked with him and the others until the killers started walking towards camp to go to their respective partners. You waved at Anna and she smiled back patting your back with a heavy handed smack. You squeaked and chuckled with her as you turned around and saw Michael standing behind you, and not wrapping his arms around you like he would normally.

"Gotta take care of the big baby. Bye guys!" You laughed and chuckled as you thanked Jake for the help and waved to Anna once more. You walked up to Michael and he crossed his arms looking down at you through the black sockets of his mask. You giggled and tugged at his arm trying to put his arms around you. When he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards your cabin, you chuckled knowing this big strong scary killer was gonna pout about getting taunted.  
Once you made it into your cabin, you closed the door and watched as Michael got on your bed and lied down with his back to you.

"Oh come ooonnn Michael, you're gonna pout with just a little teasing in the trial?" Michael took his mask off and threw it at you, still keeping his back to you. You caught in awkwardly and safely set it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Well alright, if thats how its gonna be, I guess I'll just go back out to the fire and talk with everyone until your done pouting." YOu said with a smirk on your lips. As you went to turn around, big strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you down into a strong chest causing you to giggle. Michael grunted in return nuzzling your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair as he pouted and squeezed you like a teddy bear. Speaking of teddy bear, it reminded you of the nickname you had given him and always made him melt.

"Come on Bear.. Look at me." He quickly flicked his eyes up at you before looking back down. You giggle more and you put your hands on his cheeks and smoosed them together forcing him to look up at you. You smiled and pressed a kiss you his lips and he stared at you. He grunted before pulling you closer, a small smile tugging at his lips. For a cold emotionless killer, he sure warmed up when with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first piece on here so I hope you guys enjoy! I used to put my stuff on tumblr but with the whole stuff that went down over there I just decided to move over here!


End file.
